escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Poema de Almería
El Poema de Almería, Prefatio de Almaria, Praefatio Almeriae ('Prefacio de Almería') o Carmen de expugnatione Almariae urbis ('Cantar de la conquista de Almería') es un poema épico en latín medieval en 385½ hexámetros leoninos. Fue añadido al final de la Chronica Adefonsi imperatoris, una crónica del reinado de Alfonso VII de León. Narra la victoriosa campaña militar del año 1147 que culminó en la conquista del puerto de Almería. El poema, tal como se conoce, está inacabado, terminando de forma abrupta antes de la narración del sitio de Almería. De las 385 líneas y media que se conocen, 293 consisten en la clásica enumeración de los guerreros o dénombrement épique propia de la poesía épica. Este poema ha sido motivo de un gran interés por parte de críticos y académicos ya que aporta importantes claves para entender los orígenes y el desarrollo de la épica castellana (los cantares de gesta) y la naturaleza de las costumbres aristocráticas y militares de los reinos cristianos en la Hispania medieval. Ha sido descrito como «una reliquia de incomparable interés para la arqueología cultural del siglo XII» y «un espléndido reflejo de su tiempo y, en este sentido, de gran valor también como literatura». , En cuanto a su estilo, ha sido relacionado con el paralelismo de la poética de la Biblia Hebrea y con los modelos clásicos de Virgilio y Ovidio. Notas Ediciones * L. T. Belgrano, ed. "Frammento di Poemetto sincrono su la conquista di Almeria nel MCXLVII". Atti della Società Ligure di storia patria 19 (1887). * F. Castro Guisasola, ed. El cantar de la conquista de Almería por Alfonso VII: un poema hispano-latín del siglo XII. Granada: 1992. * E. Flórez, ed. "Chronica Adefonsi Imperatoris." España Sagrada 21 (1766): 320–409. * J. Gil, ed. "Carmen de expugnatione Almariae urbis." Habís V (1974): 45–64. online * J. Gil, ed. "Prefatio de Almaria." Chronica Hispana saeculi XII, Pars Prima, ed. E. Falque, J. Gil and A. Maya (Turnhout: 1990): 249–67. * G. E. Lipskey, ed. and trans. The Chronicle of Alfonso the Emperor. PhD Dissertation, Northwestern University, 1972. online * C. Rodríguez Aniceto, ed. "El poema latino Prefacio de Almería." Boletín de la Biblioteca Menéndez y Pelayo 13 (1931): 140–75. online * H. Salvador Martínez, ed. and trans. El “Poema de Almería” y la épica románica. Madrid: 1975. * L. Sánchez Belda, ed. Chronica Adefonsi imperatoris. Madrid: 1950. Enlaces externos [[:s:la:Carmen de expugnatione Almariae urbis|El cantar de la conquista de Almería en 1147 por Alfonso VII (Carmen de expugnatione Almariae urbis)]] Bibliografía * S. F. Barton. "Two Catalan Magnates in the Courts of the Kings of León-Castile: The Careers of Ponce de Cabrera and Ponce de Minerva Re-Examined." Journal of Medieval History 18:3 (1992): 233–66. * S. F. Barton. The Aristocracy in Twelfth-century León and Castile. Cambridge: 1997. * S. F. Barton. "From Tyrants to Soldiers of Christ: The Nobility of Twelfth-century León-Castile and the Struggle Against Islam." Nottingham Medieval Studies 44 (2000): 28–48. online * S. F. Barton. "A Forgotten Crusade: Alfonso VII of León-Castile and the Campaign for Jaén (1148)." Historical Research 73:182 (2000): 312–20. online * S. F. Barton. "The ‘Discovery of Aristocracy’ in Twelfth-century Spain: Portraits of the Secular Élite in the Poem of Almería." Bulletin of Hispanic Studies 83 (2006): 453–68. * S. F. Barton and R. A. Fletcher, eds. The World of El Cid: Chronicles of the Spanish Reconquest. Manchester: 2000. * J. J. Duggan. The ''Cantar de Mio Cid: Poetic Creation in Its Economic and Social Contexts''. Cambridge: 1989. * B. Dutton. "Gonzalo de Berceo and the Cantares de Gesta." Bulletin of Hispanic Studies 38:3 (1961): 197–205. * Á. Ferrari. "Artificios septenarios en la Chronica Adefonsi imperatoris y Poema de Almería." Boletín de la Real Academia de la Historia 153 (1963): 19–67. * Á. Ferrari. "El cluniacense Pedro de Poitiers y la Chronica Adefonsi imperatoris y Poema de Almería." Boletín de la Real Academia de la Historia 153 (1963): 153–204. * R. A. Fletcher. "Reconquest and Crusade in Spain, c''.1050–1150." ''Transactions of the Royal Historical Society 37 (1987): 31–47. * R. A. Fletcher. The Quest for El Cid. London: 1989. * J. Gibbs. "Quelques observations sur le Poema de Almería." Actes et Mémoires, Société Rencesvals, IVe Congrès International (Heidelberg: 1967): 76–81. * R. D. Giles. "“Del día que fue conde”: The Parodic Remaking of the Count of Barcelona in the Poema de mio Cid." La corónica: A Journal of Medieval Hispanic Languages, Literatures, and Cultures 38:1 (2009): 121–38. * I. J. las Heras. "Los héroes del Poema de Almería (Castilla, siglo XII) (primera parte)." Temas medievales 7 (1997): 97–224. * I. J. las Heras. "Los héroes del Poema de Almería (Castilla, siglo XII) (conclusión)." Temas medievales 9 (1999): 153–76. * J. Horrent. "Sur deux témoignages espagnols de la Chanson de Roland." Bulletin Hispanique 53 (1956), 48–50. * W.-D. Lange. "El IV° Congreso Internacional de la “Société Rencesvals”." Anuario de estudios medievales 4 (1967): 705–9. * M. Martínez Pastor. "Virtuosismos verbales en el Poema de Almería." Epos 4 (1988): 379–87. online * M. Martínez Pastor. "La rima en el Poema de Almería." Cuadernos de filología clásica 21 (1988): 73–96. * M. Martínez Pastor. "La métrica del Poema de Almería: su carácter cuantitativo." Cuadernos de filología clásica: Estudios latinos 1 (1991): 159–94. online * M. Martínez Pastor. "Las cláusulas del hexámetro en el Poema de Almería: tipología verbal." Humanitas: in honorem Antonio Fontán (Spain: 1992), 363–73. * M. Martínez Pastor. "Acento y versificación en hexámetros medievales." Cuadernos de filología clásica: Estudios latinos 5 (1993): 141–48. online * M. Martínez Pastor. "Las cláusulas del Poema de Almería: Cadencia acentual." Actas del VIII Congreso Español de Estudios Clásicos 1 (1994): 619–26. * J. F. O'Callaghan. Reconquest and Crusade in Medieval Spain. Philadelphia: 2003. * E. Pascua Echegaray. "Hacia la formación política de la monarquía medieval: las relaciones entre la monarquía y la Iglesia castellanoleonesa en el reinado de Alfonso VII." Hispania 49:172 (1989): 397–441. * E. von Richthofen. "Problemas rolandinos, almerienses y cidianos." Anuario de estudios medievales 5 (1968): 437–44. * F. Rico Manrique. "Las letras latinas de siglo XII en Galicia, León y Castilla." Ábaco: Estudios sobre literatura española 2 (1969): 9–91. * F. Rico Manrique. "Del Cantal del Cid a la Eneida: tradiciones épicas en torno al Poema de Almería." Boletín de la Real Academia Española 65:235 (1985): 197–212. * C. C. Smith. "Latin Histories and Vernacular Epic in Twelfth-century Spain: Similarities of Spirit and Style." Bulletin of Hispanic Studies 48:1 (1971): 1–19. * C. C. Smith. "The Personages of the Poema de Mio Cid and the Date of the Poem." The Modern Language Review 66:3 (1971): 580–98. * C. C. Smith. "Toward a Reconciliation of Ideas about Medieval Spanish Epic." The Modern Language Review 89:3 (1994): 622–34. * A. Ubieto Arteta. "Observaciones al Cantar de Mio Cid." Arbor 37:138 (1957): 145–70. * A. Ubieto Arteta. "Sugerencias sobre la Chronica Adefonsi imperatoris." Cuadernos de Historia de España 25–26 (1957): 317–26. * J. B. Williams. "The Making of a Crusade: The Genoese Anti-Muslim Attacks in Spain, 1146–1148." Journal of Medieval History 23:1 (1997): 29–53. * R. Wright. Late Latin and Early Romance in Spain and Carolingian France. Liverpool: 1982. Categoría:Poemas épicos Categoría:Poemas de España Categoría:Poemas del siglo XII Categoría:Literatura de España del siglo XII Categoría:Obras literarias anónimas Categoría:Literatura medieval de España en latín Categoría:Historia de la provincia de Almería Categoría:España en 1147 Categoría:Reinado de Alfonso VII de León